De sukebachou a shaman
by El fenix del fuego azul
Summary: Hikari Itami, es una delincuente juvenil o una sukebanchou, que lídera de una banda de una banda de sukeban, que tiene como base el cementerio de Tokio. Hikari es traicionada por sus compañeras, que se unen al bando de un banchou llamado Ryu y después de dejarle casi muerta, fue rescatada por una extraña mujer. Hikari, por causa de ese incidente despierta su habilidad shaman.
1. La caida

La caída

Los cementerios, siempre ha sido un tema que los humanos no gustan hablar, y solo se comenta sobre ellos en pocas ocasiones, son lugares tristes y tenebrosos.

Las personas, solo van de día a los cementerios, sola o acompañadas, por el miedo que el ser humano tiene a la otra vida.

Aunque el ser humano sienta el miedo a lo desconocido, hay unos cuantos que no tiene miedo o solo ignoran las presencias sobrenaturales de los cementerios, y se atreven ir de noche, van a la morada de los muertos para aislarse del mundo, ver las estrellas o esconderse de sus jueces.

Aunque mucho teman a los cementerios de noches por los muertos, hay otros que temen por los vivos, en especial por grupos de pandilleros, que aprovechan el miedo de las personas por esos lugares, es el caso de un grupo de sukeban.

Las sukeban del cementerio de Tokio, un grupo de jóvenes pandilleras que tienen como líder a una chica llamada Hikari Itami.

Hikari, una joven sukebanchou, de tez blanca, ojos verde azulados medio cristalinos, su cabello era negro y largo, le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda y tenía extensiones que le tapaban las orejas y mejillas, era la más alta del grupo de sukeban, además de tener un cuerpo esbelto y curvilíneo, una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, algunos puntos en su frente. Una cicatriz de una cortada profunda que atravesaba su espalda, eran muestras de las peleas callejeras, en que ella había participado.

La sukebanchou Hikari, llevaba puesto una falda larga color negro, botas negras, una chaqueta negra abierta del mismo color que su falda, unas bandas blancas que tapaban su pecho, también llevaba puesta una máscara protectora para cuello color negro que tapaba su boca.

Hikari, junto con su grupo de sukeban había tomado el cementerio hace un año atrás, sacando a golpe a una pandilla de motociclista, la joven sukebancho, tenía la fama de peleadora, además todos le temían en especial cuando sacaba su arma, un bate de béisbol rojo con varios pinchos puestos para sacar sangre.

El grupo de sukeban, permitían a otras pandillas quedarse en el cementerio a cambio de una pequeña comisión, si no le pagaban, sus líderes eran llevado ante Hikari, que le daba una paliza y eran expulsado del cementerio.

Un hombre, alto con vestimenta demasiada llamativa y parecida a la de Elvis, su pelo era negro y tenía forma de un tupe, fue golpeado por Hikari.

—Acepto esta parte—exclamó Hikari, con un tono molesto, se guardó el fajo de billete, que le había dado el tipo del tupe, y observo al sujeto, que estaba arrodillado con una sonrisa malvada, la chica, le puso su pies derecho sobre la cabeza y limpio su zapato con el tupe— Para la otra semana, deben pagar la otra mitad o se le desalojara del cementerio, entendido, Ryu.

—Sí, fuerte y claro–contestó Ryu.

Ryu, junto con su pandilla se marcharon de la vista de las sukeban, pero no iba a dejar que se le maltratara más, ya estaba todo planeado para esa noche, se habían juntado para un derrocamiento de una dictadura.

Hikari, se sentó en el suelo junto con sus compañeras de grupo, saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos y empezó a fumarlo junto con una lata de cerveza.

—Esto esta rico—comento la joven Hikari, que se sintió algo mareada—Que rayos…

Hikari, miro como las demás chicas, se reían de ella y como apareció el grupo de Ryu, junto con otro grupo.

—Ahora, veras—exclamo Ryu, que ataco a Hikari con su espada de madera.

Hikari, aunque estaba mareada por causa del brebaje, aun podía moverse bien, tomo su arma, tomo su bate de béisbol y bloqueo el ataque de su oponente.

Hikari, que luchaba contra Ryu, bloqueaba a duras penas los ataques de Ryu, pero aun tenia fuerza, para atacar a su enemigo, pero este podía detener el ataque de Hikari, ambos oponente, estuvieron bloqueando los ataque del otro.

Una de las subordinada de Hikari, sin que esta se diese cuenta, tomo a Hikari por atrás, lo que provoco que la joven, no pudiese moverse, esto fue aprovechado por Ryu, que golpeo en el estómago a Hikari, acción que repitió durante 5 minutos, mientras sonreía

Ryu, dejo golpear el estómago de Hikari, y la chica, cayó al suelo, trato de volver a pararse pero, aunque logro incorporarse, vómito su propia sangre y volvió a caer al suelo, cayendo encima del chato rojo, que había formado.

—Mal...d...i...t...o—Hikari, dijo entre respiraciones, mientras rasguñaba la tierra del cementerio y con rabia miro a su oponente—Cuando me pare, haré que sufras mil veces.

Pero la joven, ya no se pudo parar una segunda vez, puesto que el grupo de Ryu, junto con la que fuesen subordinadas de Hikari, empezaron a patear a la joven, dejándola casi muerta, pero aun consiente

Las que fueron compañeras, y seguidora de Hikari, arrastraron a la casi muerta sukeban, y la tiraron a una vereda al lado del cementerio.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto la moribunda Hikari a sus subordinadas

—No nos guardes rencor, solo estábamos cansada de ti y queríamos tomar diferentes rumbos—una de las sukeban le contestó a su ex- líder, mientras se marchaba con su grupo de compañeras.

Hikari, miro con una gran ira, a la que una vez fueron sus compañeras y ahora eran una traidora.

—Encontramos nuestro lugar favorito—Hikari, escuchó los gritos de felicidad de Ryu

La joven moribunda, que estaba al borde de la muerte, pero aun consiente, maldecía a todos los presentes y a la vez temía morir en ese lugar.

Los ojos de la delincuente juvenil, se cerraba, pero ella trataba de mantenerlo abierto, temía que al cerrar sus ojos no despertaría jamas y su cuerpo inerte, se quedaría en aquel lugar, pero ya no podía soportar el pesos de su pupilas y lentamente cerro sus ojos.

Pero antes de dar un último suspiro, miro que adelante de ella, se encontraba una mujer de tez morena, cuerpo esbelto y curvilíneo, ojos verdes oscuros, cabello largo y lizo que le llegaba hasta la espalda, aquella mujer llevaba puestos unos vaqueros azules zapatos negros, una camisa blanca, gabardina café y un sombrero tipo vaquero café claro, parecía ser una extranjera.

—He, girl, do not close your eyes—Hikari, escuchó como aquella extranjera, trataba de animarla a que no cerrase sus ojos.

Acaso la única persona amable en aquella noche, y que sería el último ser humano en verla con vida, sería una extranjera, acaso las últimas palabras, que escucharía antes de su muerte, sería palabras que nunca entendería, aunque fuese eso, en su interior se alegraba que alguien se preocupara por ella.

Hikari, cerró sus ojos, mientras escuchaba a la extranjera pedir ayuda

Una luz, tomo por sorpresa a Hikari, que abrió sus ojos lentamente, al despertarse por completo, miro el lugar en se encontraba. Hikari, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un cuarto blanco.

La joven se preguntaba, ¿si es que había llegado al más allá?, ¿estaba en la linea de espera, apuntó de ver a Enma-sama?, pero la joven se dio cuenta de algo, cuando miro que a su lado izquierdo había una máquina, que estaba monitorizando sus signos vitales, y entonces hay entendió que no estaba en el otro mundo, y que estaba en un hospital.

Entonces la delincuente juvenil, ¿se preguntó cómo había llegado a ese lugar?

—Al fin ha despertado—Hikari, escucho la voz de una mujer, la cual ella conocía muy bien.

—H...hermana—la chica, dijo con nerviosidad al ver a la mujer, que estaba al lado derecho de ella

La hermana mayor de Hikari, una mujer joven de tez blanca, ojos cafés oscuro, cabello negro y rizado que le llegaba hasta el cuello y tapaba sus orejas, de un esbelto cuerpo, la mujer, llevaba puesto un pantalón azul, sandalias de madera y una camisa blanca de manga corta .

—Nos tenía bien preocupados, hermana—La hermana mayor de Hikari, miro con el sello fruncido a su hermana menor.

—Lo siento—Hikari, al ver la cara de enojo que tenia su hermana, quiso realmente estar muerta.

—Fue una suerte que esa extranjera, te haya encontrara y traído al hospital—suspiro la mujer y agrego—Si no fuese por ella, tu estaría siendo juzgada por Enma-sama, que te lanzaría al último infierno.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y entro al cuarto, un anciano de estatura baja, vestido con ropas de monje, sin cabello, ojos cafés oscuros, cejas grandes de color blanco, el veterano, caminaba con un bastón.

—Abuelo—Hikari, estaba sorprendida al ver al monje anciano.

— Ayame, no sea tan dura con tu hermana—el anciano, regaño a la mayor de las hermana y después de un suspiro de alivio agregó mirando a la menor de sus nietas—Pero Ayame, tiene razón en algo Hikari, tu no deberías preocuparnos esa manera, te falta mucho para ir al otro mundo.

—Lo siento, abuelo—Hikari, se disculpó con su abuelo

Entonces Ayame, se percató de una mujer, que estaba apoyada en la pared, y miraba la escena con seriedad, joven delincuente.

—Abuelo, ¿ella es la persona que salvo a Hikari?—pregunto Ayame al anciano

—Sí, ella es Piety, viene de los Estados Unidos, es discípula de un amigo mío—presento el anciano a la recién llegada y agregó, mirando a Hikari— Y yo la llame para que fuese tu maestra

— ¿Maestra de qué?—pregunto Hikari.

Piety, dejo de estar apoyada en la pared y se acercó a Hikari, la extranjera al estar al lado de la cama en la cual reposaba Hikari, señalo a la joven sukeban, que observarse la la ventana que estaba al lado izquierdo de la cama, por unos instante la joven, estuvo con dudas en su cabeza, pero al final hizo caso a la recién llegada y giro su cara.

Entonces fue cuando Hikari, se dio cuenta de que había una mujer, que vestía de enfermera. Hikari, no se había percatado de aquella persona, y eso que la enfermera, estaba flotando y traspasando las paredes del cuarto.

— ¿Qué rayos?—pregunto con susto Hikari

—Lo que viste es un espíritu—le contestó el abuelo a su nieta y agregó—Veras, yo puedo verlos al igual que mi amigo en los Estados unidos, y eso se debe a que somos shamanes, y podemos hacer que nos posean a voluntad.

Tú también tiene ese don, que te fue heredado por parte mía, obviamente.

Aunque quería que te entrenase de apoco, este evento que casi te llevo a la muerte, ha hecho despertar en ti este don, el cual estaba dormido.

La cabeza de Hikari de pronto empezó a doler, no entendía nada, shamanes, dones, espíritus, todo estaba siendo explicado de una manera muy rápida para ella.


	2. Entrenamiento, ¿que son los shamanes?

El entrenamiento, ¿Que son los shamanes?

Algunos meses antes de los sucesos actuales, nos ubicábamos en un pequeño pueblo, el cual se encontraba en el territorio fronterizo entre el país de México y los estados Unidos.

El pueblo, había sido fundado hacía ya mucho tiempo, la mayoría de sus casas eran de solo un piso, solo una parte de sus calles estaban pavimentadas, un antiguo molino marcaba el inicio del pueblo y solo había unas cuantas tiendas de comestibles, su tienda con más producto, era una que se ubicaba en una gasolinera, también el pueblo contaba con una comisaria y una compañía de bombero, no había hospital, solo una pequeña clínica, así que la gente que tenía problema de salud, acudía a un curandero nativo, el cual vivía a algunos kilómetros a las afueras de la ciudad.

El curandero nativo, era algo extraño, ya que se decía que al momento de realizar curaciones, se ponía en una especie de transe, y su actitud cambiaba, como si un espíritu entrara en su cuerpo.

El curandero, vivía con otra persona, una joven mujer de ascendencia latinoamericana, la cual se encargaba de ir al pueblo para comprar víveres, no se sabe muy bien qué relación tienen. En el pueblo alguno dicen, que es su discípula, pero no parece tener las habilidades del curandero, otros dicen que es su hija adoptiva, otros que es solo alguien que cuida de él, y otro especula qué es su amante, pero hay personas, que han visto aquella chica, en estado de trance, cuando practicaba con sus pistolas.

Era un día caluroso en aquel pueblo, como siempre el lugar estaba tranquilo, el molino daba vuelta aunque había poca brisa y la gente vivía su día a día.

El silencio del pueblo, era interrumpido por el sonido de una moto, de color azul y estilo clásico, la cual era conducida por una joven mujer de piel canela, tersa y firme, cuerpo esbelto y curvilíneo, ojos verdes oscuros, cabello largo y lizo que le llegaba hasta la espalda, vestida con una cambia blanca y sin manga, unos pantalones jeans cortos, unas botas cafés al estilo vaquero que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, unos guantes negros y llevaba puesto un sombrero al estilo old west y una gabardina de color café oscuro.

La mujer, condujo su moto hasta la estación de gasolina del pueblo, la conductora, bajo la palanca de la moto, y se desmonto de su vehículo, u se dirigió a la tienda de la estación de gasolina.

Cuando la mujer, entro a la tienda, una chica que atendía de cajera, saludo a la motociclista.

—Buen día, señorita Piety—Saludo la cajera a la recién aparecida.

—Muy buenos días —Piety, le respondió a la cajera, para luego preguntar— ¿Ha llegado el último número de la revista Hell street?

—Tiene suerte hace poco acaba de llegar—le respondió la cajera, que le mostró la revista a la mujer motociclista.

Piety, tomo la revista, y observo la portada, la portada mostraba a una chica en bikini, sobre una moto, y arriba el nombre de la revista y el número.

—Me gustaría, que en vez de una chica fuese un joven bien dotado que estuviese montado en la moto—suspiro Piety, y hablo con la cajera—Gracias, cuanto es.

—Son unos 6 dólares—le contesto La cajera a Piety.

—Bien, agrégales también dos cajetilla de cigarros—Piety, le dijo a la cajera y agregó

La cajera, agregó en la máquina registradora el valor de la cajetilla, mientras hacía la operación, la joven Piety, observaba el local, estaba muy tranquilo.

—Vaya, está más tranquilo que hace algunas semanas atrás—Comentó Piety a la joven cajera y agregó—Hace alguna semanas atrás, este sitió estaba lleno de pandillas de motociclistas.

—Sí, gracias a usted—La cajera, contestó a Piety, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y agregó—Cuando usted ahuyento a esa pandilla que estaba causando problema en el local, se extendió el rumor que este lugar, estaba siendo protegido por alguien fuerte, y las pandillas de motociclistas temen parar en este sitio, inclusos le pusieron un apodo, Bloody Calamity.

— ¿Bloody Calamity?—Piety, suspiro con decepción, no era un bonito sobrenombre.

La cajera, termino de registrar los productos y le dijo el preció a Piety, la joven pago, sus compras, y se marchó de la tienda con los productos comprados.

La joven Piety, condujo su moto, hasta una casa que estaba arriba de la colina, la construcción era de un solo piso, de madera color verde, una puerta con dos ventana a cada lado, un techo color rojo y una chimenea, además en el patió delantero se había colocado un tótem, al lado de la casa, se había construido un invernadero.

Piety, bajo de su moto y se encamino hacia la casa, abrió la puerta y entro. El interior de la casa era acogedor, el piso era de madera, la chimenea de piedra, estaba encendida.

— ¿Trajiste, la cajetilla de cigarro?—preguntó un hombre, que estaba sentado sobre una mecedora, el sujeto parecía de unos 56 años, piel cobriza, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su cabello era de color oscuro y lacio, su nariz, era recta y alargada, y de constitución robusta, vestido con un pantalón blanco, zapatos negros, una camisa azul con manga corta.

—Tome, maestro—Piety, le lanzó una de la cajetilla de cigarro.

—Gracias, Piety—El maestro de Piety, tomo la cajetilla y agregó—Por cierto, hoy me llego una carta.

Piety, que se sentó en un sillón rojo y abrió su cajetilla, miro a su maestro con curiosidad.

— ¿Una carta?—Preguntó curiosa Piety a su maestro.

—Un amigo de Japón, quiere que vaya y le enseñe a su nieta, usar sus habilidades de shaman—El maestro de Piety, mostro la carta y luego de un suspiro agregó—Pero estoy cansado, ciego y viejo.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?—preguntó Piety a su maestro y agregó— ¿No vas a ir a enseñar sobre las habilidades de shaman a aquella muchacha?

El maestro, saco un cigarro de la cajetilla, saco un fósforo y aprendió su cigarrillo, y empezó a fumar el cigarro, miro a su discípula y le ofreció un fósforo para aprender sus cigarro, la discípula, aceptó el fósforo y aprendió su cigarro.

—La nieta de amigo, es algo parecida a ti cuando eras más joven, alguien que gustaba romper la ley—El maestro, le contestó a su discípula—Así que veo, más conveniente que tu sea la maestra de la nieta de mi amigo, además es una gran oportunidad, para conseguir experiencia ante del torneo de los shamanes, ¿no crees?

Piety, escucho atenta la explicación de su maestro, aunque no sabía si fuese hacer una buena maestra, aceptó el hecho de convertirse en instructora de la joven muchacha. El maestro, se alegró con la respuesta de su discípula, y le dijo que enviaría una carta de respuesta a su amigo en Japón.

Unos cuantos meses después, Piety, ya estaba en Japón, había traído su moto para el viaje, y estaba cruzando con ella las calles de Tokio, observo el cielo y se dio cuenta que iba a llover, así que apresuro un poco su marcha, para evitar la lluvia, pero se detuvo al ver a una chica inconsciente, la cual estaba tirada en la vereda al frente del cementerio.

Piety, desmonto su moto y fue corriendo para ayudar aquella chica, y justo hay empezó a llover, cuando observo bien la cara de la pobre inconsciente, le pareció conocida y saco una foto de sus bolsillo, se dio cuenta que aquella muchacha, era su discípula, así que fue a un teléfono público y llamo a emergencia y volvió al lugar donde se encontraba Hikari, la joven muchacha, abrió sus ojos y observo a Piety.

Piety, al ver que la chica volvía en sí, le grito que no cerrase los ojos, pero Hikari, volvió a cerrar sus ojos, en aquel momento había llegado la ambulancia.

Ubicación, sala de hospital, Piety, volvió apoyar su espalda en la pared de la sala, mientras observaba como el abuelo, comenzaba a explicar a su nieta menor, sobre su nuevo entrenamiento.

Ayame, la cual estaba al lado de su abuelo, empezó a escuchar la explicación de su ascendiente, no estaba sorprendida, ya que sabía todo sobre los shamanes, al estar más tiempo con su abuelo a diferencia de su hermana menor, la cual la mayoría del tiempo se encontraba alejada de su familia,

Aunque Ayame, tenía conciencia sobre las habilidades shamanes de su hermana menor, no estaba muy de acuerdo con la decisión de su abuelo, ya que consideraba que su pariente más cercana, no estaba lista para comenzar el camino de un shaman, así que no dudo en expresar su disgusto.

—Espera un poco abuelo—Ayame, le reclamo a su abuelo, con cierto enfado y le preguntó— ¿Cómo que Hikari, empezara el entrenamiento para ser una shaman?, no creo que ella esté lista para ese camino, y ¿por qué ella debe ser una shaman?, recién volvió con nosotros, yo creo que debería llevar una vida normal.

— Ayame, sabes que la herencia del don del shaman en nuestra familia, la adquieren los hermanos y hermanas menores, tu hermana menor, nació con ese don, pero no lo pudo abrir hasta que casi murió, yo también quería que ella tuviese una vida normal, pero ahora debe saber manejar sus habilidades para poder controlarlos y no abrumarse—Él abuelo, dio un suspiro y observo a su nieta— Quiero decir, que tu hermana menor debe conocer y manejar sus habilidades, para poder vivir tranquila.

—Entiendo, abuelo—suspiro Ayame, no le gustaba llevar la contraria al anciano y miro a Hikari—Descansa, que después te tocara duro.

Ayame, dio un suspiro y miro a su abuelo, aunque aún no estaba de acuerdo con la explicación de su ascendiente, se dio cuenta que su hermana, ya se encontraba en aquel camino del shaman, así que encontró razón en la palabra de su abuelo, para que su hermana, pueda vivir con tranquilidad, debe aprender ser un shaman.

«Aunque creo, que mi abuelo de alguna manera quería despertar las habilidades de Hikari » pensó Ayame, que observo a Piety, la cual estaba leyendo una revista de motos y pensó «Es por eso que le envió la carta, a ese amigo extranjero, mucho antes del incidente que casi le costó la vida a mi hermana»

Ayame, le dijo a su abuelo, que aunque aún no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión, pensaba que Hikari, estaría tranquila con el entrenamiento de shaman.

—Gracia por entender—El abuelo, agradeció a su nieta, el que entendiera la situación de su hermana menor.

Hikari, estaba muy confundida con la situación y la discusión que tenía su abuelo y su hermana mayor, en su mente aun no podía asociar todo lo que había escuchado y en su mente se hacía muchas preguntas, ¿Era un shaman?, ¿pero qué es ser un shaman?, ¿entrenamiento?, la joven Hikari, tenía tanta pregunta en su mente, que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, entonces apareció en la sala, una joven de la misma edad de Hikari, vestida con uniforme escolar.

—Hikari—La joven recién aparecida, exclamó al ver a la chica

—Chieko—Hikari, estaba sorprendida al ver a aquella chica, tanto que se le olvido lo que estaba pensando.

Chieko, la mejor amiga de Hikari, que no era de una pandilla, tenía la misma edad de Hikari, o sea tenía catorce años, la joven, era de tez blanca, firme y tersa, ojos azules oscuros, pelo negro lizo que le llegaba hasta la barbilla, cuerpo esbelto y curvilíneo, su cara era delicada y llevaba puesto unos lentes, su uniforme de instituto consistía de una falda verde y una camisa blanca y con mangas cortas, además de que llevaba unos zapatos negros.

El anciano al ver a Chieko, decidió dejar sola a las chicas, así que observo a su nieta mayor y luego a Piety, ellas entendieron el mensaje que quería trasmitirle el anciano, así que salieron de la habitación.

Cuando las chicas, estuvieron solas, hubo un momento de silencio. Chieko, se acercó a Hikari, y la abrazó con felicidad, esta acción sorprendió a la joven sukeban,

— ¿Chieko?—Peguntó una sorprendida Hikari.

Después del abrazó, Chieko, le dio un coscorrón a Hikari, para luego empezar apretar los cachete de la cara de Hikari.

—Hace días que no te veía y ahora apareces en el hospital.—Chieko, le reclamó a Hikari, aun apretándole los cachete a la joven sukeban.

—Lo-lo siento mucho Chieko, es que tenía que atender varios asuntos de mi pandilla—se disculpó Hikari, después de que Chieko, le dejase de apretar sus cachetes, su cara se volvió triste al recordar lo que había pasado en el cementerio—Pero no resultaron bien, esas malditas putas, rastreras, traicioneras y aquellos intento de pandilleros, liderado por esa copia pirata de Elvis.

— Hikari, te dije que no te juntase con ese tipo de persona—comento Chieko, que suspiro y se sentó en la cama y agregó con seriedad—Sé que busca la aprobación de tu padre, que es un yakusha, pero realmente vale la pena, lo que quiero decir, él fue quien mato al padre de tu hermana mayor y violo a tu madre.

Hikari, al escuchar el comentario que su amiga, le daba sobre su padre, observo a Chieko, con algo de molestia, aquella mirada dejo muda a la amiga de la sukeban

—Disculpa, no quería...—Chieko, se quería disculpar con Hikari, al darse cuenta que estaba hablando de un tema sensible para su amiga.

—Pasando a otro tema–la joven Hikari, corto la frase de disculpa de su amiga—Veo que llevas varios cuadernos.

—Ha-a, si v-veras, todo esto son los apuntes de las clases pasadas—contestó algo nerviosa Chieko, para luego volver hablar con más confianza a su amiga—Así que te traje varios apuntes, para que no pierdas el hilo de las clases.

Hikari, al ver todos esos cuadernos, se quedó atónita y su cara se puso blanca como un papel, no gustaba mucho de estudiar.

—Amiga...c-reo que me estas torturando, recién acabo de despertar—Ahora la nerviosa era Hikari, que le dijo a Chieko, con una cara de susto—No ves que estoy en un hospital.

—Hikari, sabes que la educación es lo primero, y como tu amiga, debo asegurarme que tu pueda estar al día con las clases—Chieko, le respondió a su amiga con una cara seria, como si se tratase de una maestra dedicada a sus alumnos y agregó con una sonrisa en su rostro—Además tendrás material para no aburrirte, mientras estés en cama y tranquila, yo te ayudare con las clases.

—Bien...de acuerdo—Hikari, empezó a llorar cataratas al ver que no se podía librar de los deberes.

Piety, se encontraba atrás de la pared de la habitación, estaba escuchando la conversación de las dos amigas, la extranjera, sonrío.

— ¿No es malo espiar?—preguntó el espíritu acompañante de Piety, el cual apareció al lado de su shaman.

—No es malo, si quiero saber a quién voy a entrenar, Blind—contesto Piety.

Blind, el espíritu acompañante de Piety, es un tipo de tez blanca, ciego, con varias cicatrices en su cara, un mentón cuadrado, cara delgada, cuerpo casi esquelético, alto, pelo rubio y un bigote rubio, vestía con un pantalón de vaquero color negro, botas negras, una camisa blanca, una gabardina café clara, unos guantes blancos y un sombrero negro.

Freddy Hardin, en tiempo pasado, era un conocido sheriff en su localidad, tenía reputación y aunque había nacido ciego era reconocido como el mejor pistolero de su ciudad, y era reconocido como un hombre de gran justicia que mantenía el orden en su comunidad y era temido por los delincuente, tanto fue su fama que su nombre fue olvidado y remplazado por su apodo "Blind bullets", pero murió por culpa de un ebrio y aunque su nombre era reconocido por todo el viejo oeste, su leyenda fue olvidada.

«Esta chica, será algo complicada» pensó Piety, mientras se encaminaba hacía la salida del hospital.

Ya había pasado algunas semanas. Piety, considero que ya era hora de entrenar a su discípula, así que cito a Hikari, para que se encontrase en el bosque que estaba atrás del templo de la familia de la chica.

—Te dije, que no quiero convertirme en shaman, así que pierdes tu tiempo—exclamó Hikari, muy molesta por la insistencia que tenía la extranjera, para comenzar el entrenamiento de Hikari.

—Siento decírtelo, Little girl, pero tu abuelo me da una habitación, comida y me paga para entrenarte y eso voy hacer—Piety, le contestó a Hikari, con palabras serias pero serena.

—Lo siento, pero yo no participare en esto—Hikari, que ya estaba muy molesta, se dio media vuelta—Siento que mi abuelo, pierda su plata en querer entrenarme.

La joven Hikari, se encamino hacía la salida del bosque.

Piety, se quedó observando como Hikari, se marchaba. La joven extranjera, solo apoyó su espalda en el trono de un árbol, sacó de su bolsillo, una bolsa de tabaco y unos papelillos, se hizo un cigarro casero, se lo puso en su boca y lo aprendió con un fosforo.

—Piety, ¿vas a permitir que se vaya?—Preguntó Blind, que estaba preocupado por la situación, que estaban viviendo maestra y discípula.

—Espera unos segundos—contestó Piety a su espíritu, mientras botaba el humo de su cigarro, y empezó a contar—1, 2 y...

Se escuchó un fuerte grito de Hikari, la extranjera al oír a su discípula, con calma volvío a poner el cigarro en su boca y se encamino hacía el lugar en donde se había escuchado el grito.

Piety, al llegar a la salida del bosque, observo hacía arriba de un árbol y miro que Hikari, había caído en una trampa puesta por Piety.

— ¿Qué demonio?—exclamo una molesta Hikari, que estaba colgando con sus dos pies amarados por una cuerda

Piety, sonrío al ver que Hikari, había caído en una de sus trampas, la extranjera, apoyó su espalda en el troncó del árbol, que tenía la trampa que sujetaba a su discípula.

— first lesson, date cuenta de tu entorno—Piety, le aconsejo a Hikari y continuó—Second lesson, necesitas meditar, la mejor forma de hacer esto, es ponerte en un estado de estrés, así que tranquilízate, cierra los ojos y respira hondo.

—No lo hare— Hikari, le contradigo a su maestra y trato de zafarse de la cuerda.

—girl, sabes que la sangre puede caer a tu cabeza, y mueras por eso, mientras estés en esa posición y con mucho estrés, tu tiene más posibilidades de morir, así que te aconsejo que será mejor que me obedezcas, antes que tu cabeza empiece a dolerte, y llegue el momento que esto haga estallar tu cerebro—Piety, asusto a su discípula y boto una bocana de humo.

Hikari, trato en vano de salir de la trampa, cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo, suspiro hondo y ha regañadientes obedeció a Piety, cerro sus ojos, respiro hondo y se tranquilizó.

—Bien, mantente así por una media hora y después te soltare—Piety ordeno a su discípula.

Pasado medía hora, la shaman extranjera, miro su reloj de pulsera y sacó una navaja de su bolsillo derecho y cortó la cuerda, haciendo que la joven Hikari, se diese de bruce hacia el suelo.

—Eso dolió—comento Hikari, que se levantó, con algo de dificultad por el golpe que había recibido y preguntó a Piety—Disculpa, pero ¿Qué son los shamanes?

—Good question, un shaman, es el vínculo que une este mundo con el mundo de los espíritu—contestó Piety a la pregunta de su discípula y agregó mirando a Hikari— Good, ahora vamos con la segunda parte de la sección de entrenamiento

—Que, ¿una segunda parte?—preguntó Hikari, con susto en su rostro, y negó con su cabeza.

Piety, cerró sus ojos y suspiro, mientras se rascaba su nuca, «Esta mocosa, es muy terca» pensó Piety.

—Esta decisión, no está sujeta a cambio, Hijari—exclamo Piety, que tomo a Hikari de su oreja derecha y la arrastro hacía el interior de bosque—La segunda parte del entrenamiento, es que los espíritus se posesione de ti, esta parte durara tres horas.

—Espera—exclamo Hikari, con enfado y agregó muy molesta por el trató que estaba recibiendo—Me llamo Hikari, no Hijari

Piety, ignoro las quejas de Hikari y minutos después la joven Hikari, estaba amarrada en un árbol.

—Bien,un shaman, puede ser poseído por varios espíritus, entre estos se puede encontrar espíritus malignos, por eso te tengo amarrada, para que si estos espíritus, te posen, no haga su voluntad— Piety, explico el entrenamiento a Hikari y agregó—Como eres nueva en el shamanismo, tu energía espíritu


	3. De vuelta a los días de clases

De vuelta a los días de clases.

Hace varios años atrás, una pequeña Hikari de 8 años, que en ese día había decidido vestirse con un kimono color azul, y unas sandalias, estaba jugando con su hermana, que vestía con un uniforme escolar, ya que había vuelto del su colegio, jugaban con una pelota, en las afuera del templo del cual su abuelo estaba a cargo.

Hikari, lanzaba la pelota y Ayame, la atajaba, la niña, esbozaba una sonrisa.

Un auto negro, paro enfrente de las chicas, esto alerto y asusto a Ayame y con miedo tomo la mano de su hermana, y se dirigió hasta el templo.

El abuelo de Ayame y Hikari, barría el suelo del templo, con una escoba de madera.

— ¿Que sucede?—preguntó el anciano a ver que su nieta mayor, se acercaba con apuro al templo.

—Esos tipos de negros—Ayame, le contestó al anciano.

El anciano, dejo la escoba apoyada en una de las columnas del templo y abrió la puerta del templo.

Las hermanas, entraron a la casa, el abuelo, le ordenó a sus nietas, que no saliesen por nada del mundo, y cerró la puerta.

El anciano, vio como un grupo de persona que vestía con traje formal negro, se acercaba al templo.

El anciano, se fijó en un hombre de arrugada cara, el cual no tenía pelo en su cuero cabelludo, cuerpo delgado, de estatura mediana, estaba vestido formalmente, pantalones negros, zapatos negros, una camisa blanca, y una chaqueta americana negra, llevaba puesto unos lentes negros, unos guantes negros y caminaba con un bastón.

«Él debe de ser el líder de ese grupo», pensó el anciano, al ver al sujeto arrugado, y pensó, «Sospecho, que debe ser el»

El grupo, paro cuando llegaron frente a la escalera que conectaba la puerta del templo al suelo. El que parecía ser el líder del grupo, les dijo a sus guardaespaldas que no subiese con él.

El líder del grupo, subió las pequeñas escaleras de maderas y se paró frente al monje anciano.

—Buenas, ¿supongo que sabe, quien soy yo? y ¿mi razón para visitar este lugar?—preguntó el anciano líder al sacerdote.

—Sospecho quien eres, y la razón de tu visita—El monje, se puso a la defensiva.

—Entonces, no me hago más rodeo—El líder, le hablo al sacerdote y agregó— Quiero que me entregues a mi nieta.

El anciano, tomo la escoba y saco desenfundó una espada de la escoba.

—No te llevaras a mi nieta, no quiero que se junte con la familia de ese tipo—El anciano, se puso en posición de combate, como si fuera un samurái.

—Veo, que es cierto lo que dice de tu familia—El líder del grupo, observo al anciano.

Mientras ambos, estaba discutiendo, Ayame, se encontraba atrás de la puerta de entrada, ella, estaba arrodillada y abrazando fuertemente a una confundida Hikari.

«Espero que esto pase pronto», pensó Ayame, que se encontraba preocupada por lo que sucedía.

Mientras tanto los veteranos, se observaban, el monje, esperaba algún movimiento de aquel sujeto que se encontraba delante suyo, el anciano líder del grupo de hombre de negro, simplemente sonría y el grupo de guardaespaldas, esperaba alguna señal de su líder, para atacar.

El líder, por un momento pensó en dar la orden para disparar, pero lo pensó bien, y era mejor dejar en paz aquel lugar.

—Hablemos en otro momento—El abuelo paterno de Hikari, hizo una reverencia y se retiró, pero ante de irse, miro al monje y agregó —Volveré por mi nieta, en otro momento—El anciano, se juntó con sus guardaespaldas y se retiraron.

El anciano, respiro con alivio y abrió la puerta de su casa, aviso a sus nietas que todo estaba bien, la hermana, respiro con alivio al escuchar esas palabras, pero la menor, sintió curiosidad por ese grupo, había escuchado la conversación, y supo que aquel sujeto, era su abuelo paterno.

En tiempos actuales. Ayame, se encontraba en la cocina preparando unas bolas de arroz, que colocaba en un plato, la mujer de 24 años, llevaba puesto delantal color blanco y un pañuelo sobre su cabeza de color verde.

—Vaya, sentía que había un delicioso olor—El anciano sacerdote, entro a la cocina, al sentir el olor que venía de la cocina—¿Qué estas preparando?

—Estoy preparando unas bolas de arroz—Ayame, le contestó a su abuelo, mientras daba forma a un onigiri.

Ayame, vio cómo su abuelo, quería alcanzar un onigir del plato, entonces la mujer, suspiro y llamo la atención a su ascendiente.

—abuelo, estos onigiri, son para Hikari y Piety-san—Ayame, regaño a su abuelo y miro al hombre de avanzada edad, que tenía una cara de hambre y tristeza, dio un suspiro y agregó con una sonrisa—Tranquilo, te hice unos cuanto para ti, los deje en la mesa del comedor.

—Gracias, mi querida nieta—El anciano, fue al comedor.

Mientras Ayame, estaba preparando la última bola de arroz, el recuerdo de la mirada de Piety, se vino a su mente. En realidad, Ayame, no le gustaba la idea que un extranjero entrenase a su hermana menor, pero a mirar los ojos de Piety, su opinión sobre Piety, cambio en forma positiva.

«Aquella mirada es muy parecida a la de mi hermana», pensó Ayame, «Piety, tuvo un pasado sufrido igual que mi hermana»

Al terminar de preparar la última bola de arroz, Ayame, la puso en el plato se quitó su delantal y su pañuelo, y se dirigió hacia el bosque con los bocados, que había preparado.

En el bosque, la shaman Piety, estaba observando sentada sobre una alfombra de picnic, como su primera discípula, era poseída por espíritu, los cuales entraban al cuerpo de Hikari y viendo que el cuerpo de la joven, estaba inmovilizado, lo dejaba.

– ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento es este?— Hikari, exclamó molesta por ser una especie de entrada y salida, para los espíritus, las gotas de sudor que caían de la frente de la joven, daba cuenta de lo cansado y extenuado, que se encontraba su cuerpo—Maldición, ya no siento mi cuerpo

–Los shamanes, debemos acostumbrar nuestros cuerpos a ser poseídos por los espíritus – Piety, en voz alta explicaba a Hikari, mientras sacaba un diccionario para aprender japonés, de su mochila–Un shaman novato, se cansa en su primera posición, así que es bueno para ti que seas poseída por espíritus.

Piety, empezó a leer su diccionario, hasta que escucho que alguien se acercaba.

—Buenas, les traigo algo para comer—Ayame, se acercó a Piety, con un plato de onigiris.

—Gracias—Ayame, tomo una bola de arroz y lo observo—Interesante forma de preparar el arroz.

— ¿Cómo ves a mi hermana?—Preguntó la mujer a la shaman.

Piety, que había empezado comer la bola de arroz, se mantuvo en silencio hasta que termino de masticar el primer bocado.

—Hikari, es fuerte—Piety, le contestó a Ayame, mientras sacaba otra bola de arroz que aparto para Blind y agregó mirando a Ayame—Aunque este cansada, aun puede usar su boca para reclamar y decir maldiciones, es una testaruda, le veo potencial.

—Ella es así—dijo Ayame y agregó —Creo que esa personalidad le llevo a conocer la verdad de su nacimiento, cuando tenía 12 años, pero después…

—Cambio, y se convirtió en la líder de una pandilla—Piety, completo la oración de Ayame y agregó —Leí la carta.

Piety, observo su reloj de pulsera, y decidió que por ese momento había terminado el entrenamiento de Hikari.

—Ha durado mucho—Sonrió Piety—Creo que esto es todo por ahora.

Piety, se levantó y miro a su espíritu acompañante, el cual al ver el rostro de su shaman, afirmó con su cabeza.

—Blind, concédeme tu alma–exclamo Piety, que levanto su brazos, al mismo tiempo que Blind, se trasformaba en su forma de alma.

El espíritu, se posó en la mano abierta de Piety.

–Fusión de alma, Blind– Piety, unió su cuerpo con el alma de Blind

El alma de Blind, se funcionó con el cuerpo de Piety.

Piety, cerro sus ojos, ya que Blind, en su vida mortal, era un tirador ciego, desenfundó una pistola y la apunto hacía arriba.

—Law of the old west–exclamo Piety y disparo hacia arriba– Out of my town.

Piety, volvió a disparar hacia arriba y luego disparo dos veces más. Los espíritus, asustado por el ruido, decidieron que era momento de dejar a Hikaru en paz y se largaron.

Piety, jugo un poco con su pistola, antes de enfundarla y se deshizo de su función, se acercó a la joven Hikari, la cual estaba inconsciente y la desamarró.

Piety, tomó a su discípula, y se la entregó a Ayame, la cual se llevó a su hermana menor, hasta la habitación de la chica y la acostó en un futon, por un momento observo a su hermana menor.

«Al dormir, Hikari pone una cara angelical», pensó la joven mujer, que luego puso una cara algo enfadada, «Diferente a su cara, cuando se comporta como una rebelde».

Ayame, se acordó de como era su hermana, cuando era una niña, y dio un suspiro, pensó que varias cosas han cambiado en Hikari.

Ayame, salió de la habitación y camino por el pasillo de madera, que conectaba las habitaciones con el resto de la morada.

Ayame, al llegar comedor y living, el cual estaba construido con piso de madera, paredes blancas, también tenía una mesa de madera y una televisión sobre un mueble, la joven mujer, observo que su abuelo conversaba con Piety.

— ¿Vez algún potencial en mi nieta? —el anciano, el cual estaba sentado en un cojín, le preguntó a Piety.

—Como le dije a Ayame, Hikari, tiene cierto potencial, pero es terca y algo orgullosa– contestó Piety, la cual estaba apoyada en una pared, suspiro al recordar ciertos momentos en que Piety, casi perdía la paciencia por culpa de la chiquilla— Debo arrastrarla, esta chica me va a sacar canas verdes.

–Me recuerda a alguien—Se burló Blind, que apareció al lado de su shaman.

Piety, con cierto enfadó miro al vaquero, con una cara de " Te matare por segunda vez, si hablas de aquellos tiempos", el espíritu al notar la energías hostiles, que emanaba el cuerpo de su shaman para no tener problemas, se mantuvo callado.

—Hikari, está pasando por un mal momento, ella estuvo en peligro por su forma de actuar, quiere imitar el comportamiento de su padre, un maldito bastardo, que hizo un infierno la vida de mi hija, hasta la muerte, he hizo infelices a mis nietas, y más encima ese tipo quiere llevarla para una vida oscura— Piety, observo que el anciano estaba algo enfadado, pero luego el veterano, suspiro hondo, contó hasta diez y se tranquilizó—Esta chiquilla, es por eso que creo que tú eres la indicada para enseñar a mi nieta, observo tu mirada y puedo notar que tu puede empatizar de forma más profunda con mi nieta.

Piety, miro al anciano, entendía lo que quería decir, había leído la historia de Hikari, en la carta que recibió de parte del anciano, y se dio cuenta que Hikari, tenía mucha similitud con ella.

—Bien, enseñare a su nieta—Piety, accedió definitivamente a ser la maestra de Hikari y con una sonrisa agregó —Después de todo, para eso estoy en este lugar.

—Gracias, chica—agradeció el anciano a la shaman.

Ayame, que escuchaba escondida la conversación, sonrió, le estaba cayendo bien la extranjera.

Hikari, abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en su pieza, miro el reloj que colgaba sobre la pared izquierda de su habitación era las 5:15 am.

—No me acuerdo a verme dormido—Hikari, se sentó en el futon y observo su cuarto, entonces recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior—Es verdad, ese extraño entrenamiento.

Aunque la joven Hikari, no tenía sueño, sentía que su cuerpo le pesaba por el entrenamiento, era como si hubiese corrido mucho el día anterior. Hikari, se volvió a acostar para ver si se podía dormir, pero al cabo de algunos minutos, en los cuales se dio varias vueltas en el futon, se dio cuenta que no podía cerrar los ojos, así que se levantó, y suspiro con frustración al ver el calendario que colgaba abajo del reloj, era Lunes.

«Debo volver a clase», pensó Hikari, con cierta molestia y volvió a pensar «Rayos, maldita sean esas tipas, si no fuese por ella y por esos sujetos y su líder que vestía de una forma ridícula, aun estaría en el cementerio y no estaría pensando en el colegio»

Hikari, se levantó de su cama, y volvió a suspirar, lo único bueno de volver al colegio, es que iba a utilizar el uniforme que había personalizado, la chica, se dirigió al baño, después de bañarse, se vistió con un uniforme de colegio que ella misma personalizo a su gusto falda verde y larga que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, una polera azul de manga corta y que solo le llegaba hasta el ombligo, zapatos negros y unos guantes sin dedos negros, se encamino hacia el living.

La joven sukeban, se dio cuenta que sentada sobre un cojín, que estaba al frente de la mesa, se encontraba Piety, la cual la estaba esperando a la chica.

—Te levantaste temprano—Piety, observo a su discípula y agregó —Me gustaría hablar contigo.

—Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo—Hikari, se dio media vuelta, para volver a su habitación, cuando fue detenida por su maestra.

—Es sobre tu pasatiempo, ese con el que casi mueres—Piety, llamo la atención de su discípula, que observo a Piety.

La joven Hikari, que ya estaba molesta con la presencia de la extranjera, bufó para expresa su desprecio hacia Piety, y se sentó frente a la joven maestra, ya sabía porque su maestra, quería hablar con ella.

—Ya sé que me va a decir, será tipo discurso que me han dicho—Hikari, aclaro su garganta he imito la voz de su hermana— Hikari, no debe juntarte con tales personas, Hikari, no vista de esta manera, etc— Hikari, se quiso adelantar a su maestra.

Hikari, esperaba que su maestra se enfadase, la regañase y la dejase libre, pero se fue diferente, la joven Piety, empezó a reír, esto sorprendió a Hikari.

—Vaya eres una buena imitadora, creo que tienes graciosas cualidades—Piety, paro de reír y le dio a la chica una bola de arroz de la que había preparado Ayame.

Hikari, tomo esa bola de arroz, perpleja por la reacción de su maestra.

—Disculpa, es que siempre me ha parecido gracioso las imitaciones de voz—Piety, se disculpó con Hikari y agregó con más seriedad—Yo también tuve mi pasado turbio.

—No te creo, conozco ese truco—Hikari, golpeo la mesa molesta con Piety y exclamó—Esa es la forma más patética de acercarse a alguien.

Piety, golpeo la mesa tan fuerte, que asusto a la sukeban. La mujer, se paró de la mesa, se dio vuelta, se quitó su gabardina y su camisa, mostrando una espalda con varias heridas superficiales y profundas, esto sorprendió a Hikari, que no lo podía creer, observo con atención las heridas de su maestra, se dio cuenta que aparte de cortes, la shaman extranjera, también tenía quemaduras en su espalda, muchas de estas eran de cigarrillo y en la parte inferior, tenía un parche blanco que cubría una herida demasiado vergonzosa para la shaman y pensó que tal vez era cierto lo que hablaba Piety,

—Tú también tienes heridas, pero aun estas a tiempo de dejar la vida que tienes, como yo deje esa vida—le aconsejo Piety y agregó— Yo una vez fui como tú, sin padres, con una familia de acogida que no le importaba mucho mi presencia y que me tenía solo para ganar

el dinero del gobierno, empecé delinquir y ajuntarme con pandillas a los 7 años, a los 10 supe que era…que alguien te fuerce hacer algo que no quiere, algo que te dejaría una marca muy profunda y para toda una vida.

Hikari, se dio cuenta por esas últimas palabras que Piety, había sufrido lo mismo que su madre, se quedó en silenció y pensativa.

—Tuve varias peleas, varias veces estuve en el hospital—Continuo la shaman extranjera que agregó— Vez mi quemadura de cigarros, tengo más en mis piernas, por no decir en otra parte, pero a los catorce, conocí al big boss, es el sobrenombre de mi maestro, me saco de ese mundo y viendo mis habilidades de shaman, me entreno, ¿ vale la pena ganarse la atención de un padre ausente, que tal vez te vea como error o que tal vez ya esté muerto?.

Al escuchar la historia de Piety y ver sus heridas, la joven sukeban, no supo que decir, se dio cuenta que lo que había hecho para trata de ganar la atención de su padre, tal vez fuese en vano.

—Fue hace varios años—Piety, volvió a ponerse su camisa, y después se puso su gabardina—Es una de las razones, por la que mi maestro me mando a entrenarte, aparte de que él está indispuesto.

— ¿Porque, me cuentas esa historia?— Hikari, estaba curiosa por saber la razón de porque Piety, se había abierto con ella de esa forma

— Para que te des una idea de lo que te esperara si sigue por el camino que estas tomando, y porque te pareces a mí—contestó Piety, que ofreció a Hikari otra bola de arroz—Sabes chiquilla, estoy empezando a sentir simpatía por ti, no quiero, que cometas errores que lamentaras por el resto de tu vida o que te lastimen.

Piety, se paró y se acercó a la joven Hikari, le palmo su hombro y le sonrió.

—Es por eso que te tratare lo más duro posible—Piety, paso de una sonrisa a una cara más seria pero amistosa y agrego—Quiero que nos llevemos bien, así que la historia me sirvió para presentarme ante ti.

Hikari, se quedó pensativa al escuchar la historia de su maestra y observo a Piety, era la primera vez que escuchaba una historia así, hacía un tiempo atrás la sukeban, pensaba que su vida era mala y que no le importaba las heridas que recibiese, pero ahora se hacía miles de preguntas y sentía que no quería tener que pasar por lo que le había contado Piety.

—Bueno, te dejo en paz, no llegues tarde al colegio y no te olvides del entrenamiento de este día, ha y si pierdes la paciencia, solo cuenta hasta diez—Piety, se marchó a su pieza, bostezo y pensó, «Este cambio de hora, alborota mis horas de sueños».

Hikari, observo el reloj del living y suspiro, era hora que se vaya al colegio, dio gracias que Piety, le dio dos bolas de arroz que le había preparado Ayame.

Hikari, se paró de la mesa y decidió salir de la casa para ir al colegio, tomó su mochila y se encamino hacía su destino, mientras comía de las bolas de arroz

«Estas bolas de arroz, están deliciosas», pensó Hikari, mientras comía una bola de arroz, mientras caminaba.

Ella estaba molesta por ir al colegio, pero la historia que le había contado su maestra, hacía que ese enfado pasase a segundo plano, remplazado por pensamientos, que jamás había tenido y le creo un dolor de cabeza.

— ¡Ha, maldita sea que hago!—Grito Hikari, hacia el cielo, mientras que ponía sus manos en su cabeza

El grito de Hikari, asusto a varias personas que pasaban por ese lugar, entonces sintió que alguien le daba un pequeño golpecito en su espalda.

—He...Hola Hikari—La sukeban, se dio cuenta que la voz que le saludaba, era su mejor amiga.

—Chieko—Hikari, exclamó mientras se daba vuelta y miro a su amiga.

—Está muy rara hoy—Cheiko le comentó a Hikari

La joven Hikari, observo a su amiga, sonrió y se rasco la nuca.

—Digamos…que últimamente he tenido varias cosas que pensar—Hikari, con nervios le contesto a su amiga.

—Ya veo, eso lo explica—sonrío Chieko, que le dio una palmada en el hombro de su amiga, y se adelantó unos centímetros—Por cierto, este año ingresaron dos compañeros nuevos, uno es un chico algo extraño, que siempre anda con unos audífonos y una actitud de despreocupado, pero es un tipo simpático y gracioso, la otra es una chica, que parece ser muy seria, además tiene un bonito pelo largo y rubio.

—En serio, vaya se oye interésate—Hikari, alcanzo a su amiga y sonriendo le digo —Me gustaría conocer a esos estudiantes.

Chieko, de repente paro de caminar, esto fue advertido por Hikari, que se detuvo al igual que su amiga, y observo a Chieko.

—Chieko, ahora tu eres la rara—Hikari, le dijo a Chieko

— ¿Crees que me vería más bonita si me tiño de rubio?—preguntó Chieko, mientras se tocaba su pelo.

Hikari, respondió a Chieko con una sonrisa, de las amigas que había tenido es Chieko, que siempre le había sacado una risa verdadera a l joven sukeban.

—Chieko, creo que eres más bonita como estas ahora que con el pelo rubio—Hikari, le contesto a su amiga.

—Gracias—Chieko, sonrió a su amiga.

Ambas chicas, continuaron hablando mientras caminaba hacía el colegio, Cheiko, le contaba las cosas que había pasado en el colegio , entre otras novedades, la joven Hikari, escuchaba con mucha atención a su amiga, ahora que se daba cuenta la vida fuera de las pandillas, era común pero entretenida, en especial cuando estaba cerca de su amiga Chieko.

Cuando ambas chicas, ingresaron al patio del colegio, los alumnos del edificio institucional, observaron recelosos a Hikari y hablaron entre ellos sobre la pandillera, algunos estudiantes de la institución, se alejaron del camino de la sukeban

—Como siempre, has causado un gran revuelo—sonrío Chieko, al fijarse como sus compañeros se alejaban de las chicas.

—Es normal para mí, pero tú tendrá problemas—Hikari, le comentó a su amiga.

—No te preocupes, soy tu amiga, no me importa que me vean contigo—sonrío Chieko.

Cuando ambas chicas, llegaron a la entrada de la escuela, Hikari, le dijo a su amiga que iba al baño y que se adelantase. Chieko, entendió a su amiga y se adelantó, mientras que Hikari, fue al baño.

Cuando Chieko, abrió la puerta de su sala, observo como dos de sus compañeros conversaban, uno era el más pequeño de los estudiantes, un joven con un cuerpo pequeño, cabello corto de un color marrón ojos grandes, además parecía que su cabeza era más grande que su cuerpo, ha Chieko, le daba gracia ver a ese estudiante, el otro joven, el cual ya estaba sentado en un asiento y tenía su cabeza acostada sobre la mesa, era un joven de largo cabello castaño oscuro, un par de auriculares de color naranja detrás de su oído oídos, también llevaba puesto unas sandalias y su camisa del uniforme como siempre estaba abierta.

—Buenos días—Saludo Chieko, que entro a la sala con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Buen día, Chieko— le respondía el joven despreocupado a la chica.

—Oye Chieko, ¿te enteraste?, volvió al colegio Hikari, la endemoniada de la luz podrida—El chico cabezón, le hablo a Chieko y agregó—Se dice que esa chica, ha matado a varias personas, que es una de las peores delincuentes de todo Tokio, que incluso rompía tumbas en el cementerio.

Chieko, solo sonrió nerviosa al escuchar como el chico de aspecto gracioso, exageraba lo negativo de su amiga.

Hikari, llego al aula y abrió la puerta y escucho como el estudiante de baja estatura, hablaba peste sobre ella, la presencia de Hikari, fue notado por todos los presentes.

— ¡Es Hikari!—El chico de pelo marrón, grito al ver a la chica y agregó—La endemoniada luz podrida.

— ¿Cómo me has llamado, maldito enano?—Hikari, estaba furiosa al escuchar cómo le llamaba el chico de pelo marrón.

El pequeño joven, trato de huir, pero Hikari, ya lo había alcanzado, lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto.

—Espera, Hikari, no crees que estás haciendo agresiva con el—Chieko, trato de detener a su amiga.

—Suelta a Manta—el chico de personalidad despreocupada, se paró de su asiento y observó a Hikari.

—Por favor, amiga, no creo que sea una buena idea lo que quieres hacer—Chieko, le hablo con preocupación a Hikari.

Hikari, no le agradaba el apodo de la endemoniada luz, por eso quería golpear a aquel chico cabezón, pero la voz de su amiga, la detenía de realizar ese acto, y se acordó del consejo de su maestra.

—Porque rayos, me acuerdo de esas palabras—comentó Hikari, que comenzó a contar mentalmente hasta diez, y cuando llego a aquel número, bajo al pelo marrón, y se encamino hacia su puesto, mientras repetía—maldita sea, maldita sea.

Manta, sonrío con alivio, se alegraba de no recibir ningún daño, mientras que el joven de despreocupada personalidad y Cheiko, estaban aliviado.

Hikari, al llegar a su puesto y antes de sentarse, golpeo con tan fuerza la pared que los nudillos de sus manos, quedaron algo dañados, cuando se pudo tranquilizar, se sentó en su puesto.


	4. No es fácil pedir disculpa

No es fácil pedir disculpa

Hace cuatro años, ubicación en alguna parte de Tokio.

Un grupo de niña, estaban golpeando a una pequeña niña, que vestía un uniforme de colegio elemental.

—Oye, ¿cómo que no nos harás la tarea?—una niña golpeo a la niña de colegio elemental—Cheiko, eres una chica inteligente, y como tal debe hacernos las tareas.

Chieko, cayó al suelo al igual que sus lentes, que volaron unos metros de los ojos de la niña.

—Ustedes...deberías hacer sus propias tareas—Cheiko, trató de levantarse con dificultad.

—Tonta, nosotros te mandamos y tu obedeces—la niña líder, empezó aplastar la espalda de la niña—Vamos, haz la tarea.

Chieko, volvió a decir que no, y la niña líder, pateo a la pequeña

—Vamos, di que sí, pequeña niña—la líder del grupo de niña, sonrió al ver como Chieko, estaba sufriendo.

—Esperen, niñas estúpidas—se escuchó una voz femenina.

Las niñas, observaron que la dueña de la voz, era Hikari, una de su compañera de curso.

—Odio a las personas, que se aprovechan de los demás —Hikari, corrió hacia la líder y le dio un golpe en el estómago.

La líder, se sujetó su parte afectada, y miro con furia a la pequeña Hikari, que se había puesto en posición de ataque. La líder, ya algo recuperada del impacto empezó a pelear con su oponente, primero trato de darle una patada, pero Hikari, se agachó, para evitar el golpe y dio una barrida a su oponente que volvió a caer al suelo.

La niña, observó desde el suelo a Hikari y decidió, irse junto con su grupo.

Cuando las enemigas se largaron corriendo, la pequeña salvadora, se acercó a Cheiko, y le ofreció su mano derecha como apoyo, la pequeña tomo la mano de Hikari, y se levantó.

—Gracias, Hikari-chan—le sonrió Chieko a su salvadora.

—No hay de que—Sonrió la pequeña Hikari, y agregó pasándole los lentes a Cheiko—No me agrada que dañen a indefensos.

Cheiko, que estaba en el puesto de adelante de Hikari, estaba viendo los nudillos de su amiga.

—Rayos, deberías ir a la enfermería—Chieko, sujetaba la mano de su amiga.

—No tengo ganas—Hikari, comentó con molestia y desvío su mirada hacia la ventana.

Chieko, suspiro con algo de frustración, ella sabía que su amiga solo actuaba así para fanfarronear.

«Es una suerte, que hice el taller de primeros auxilios, y me compre un kit de emergencia » pensó Chieko, que busco entre todas sus cosas y encontró el kit.

Saco del kit, un frasco de alcohol, algodón y unas vendas, y sin que Hikari, se diese cuenta, la amiga, le paso el algodón con alcohol, en los nudillos.

— ¿Qué haces?—Hikari, que había sentido como le ardía su herida, observo a su amiga.

—Como no quieres ir a la enfermería, yo me encargar e de tratar tus nudillos—Chieko, le contestó a su amiga y preguntó a la sukeban— ¿Te duele?

—No, que va—Hikari, fingió una sonrisa

Chieko, miro a su amiga con una cara de no te la creó, esta cara puso nerviosa a la problemática chica.

—Mentirosa, te conozco bien—Chieko, le dijo a Hikari.

—Este...bueno...yo—Hikari, desvío su mirada y observó el patio desde la ventana.

«Cuando ella quiere evadir un tema, mira para otro lado» pensó la joven Chieko, que estaba empezando a poner venda a la mano de su amiga.

Chieko, termino de tratar la herida de su amiga, le aviso a Hikari, que ya estaba listo el tratamiento, así que la joven sukeban, miro su mano vendada.

—Vaya, ¿desde cuándo sabes tratar heridas?—preguntó Hikari con curiosidad a Chieko.

—Desde que te vi lastimada, en el hospital—Chieko, contestó a su amiga y agregó —Lo hice, para cuando tengas una emergencia, pero me gustaría que no te involucrase con pandillas, así no tendrá que gastar en kit.

—No te prometo nada—Hikari, desvío su mirada de nuevo hacia el patio.

Chieko, molesta por la actitud de Hikari, empezó a pellizcar los cachetes de la chica con fuerza, esto hizo que Hikari, se disculpase con su amiga.

Cuando el profesor, llego a la sala y dejo sus libros en la mesa, empezó a pasar lista y cuando llego al nombre Hikari, puso una cara de nerviosismo y miro a la chica, la cual levanto la mano para decir presente.

—Este…—por un momentos el profesor, no podía articular palabra, pero después de tragar saliva varias veces y prosiguió.

Cuando el profesor el termino de confirma la lista, empezó la clase, sudando a mares.

El receso, las dos amigas, estaban sentadas en la azotea del colegio y se encontraban conversando.

—Vaya, parece que le causaste una buena impresión, en el profesor—Chieko, le comentó a su amiga y agregó —Creo que aun se acuerda del golpe que le diste aquella vez, que te valió la suspensión durante algunos días.

—jaja, me gusta la cara que puso —Sonrió Hikari, la cual estaba tomando un jugo en caja, que había comprado.

—Como sea—Suspiro Cheiko, que miro a su amiga con una sonrisa—Veo que sufriste, un pequeño pero notorio cambio en tu actitud.

Hikari, al escuchar la afirmación de su amiga, se atoro con el jugo y después de toser, le preguntó a su amiga por qué afirmaba tal cosa.

— Bueno, no te he visto pelear, incluso cuando quisiste golpear a Manta, te detuviste durante un momento y lo bajaste—contesto Chieko y agregó con una sonrisa—Además no has hecho nada, para molestar a los profesores ni a los demás.

— Solo estoy cansada, ayer dormí mal—dijo Hikari, que se rasco su nuca y observo a su amiga.

Hikari, miro la cara de su amiga, la cual mostraba una cierta duda sobre la respuesta de la ex sukebanchou.

—Está bien, está bien—exclamo algo molesta la joven Hikari y agregó—Es que he estado pensativa, desde que me dejaron media muerta.

—Es fácil descubrir cuando estas mintiendo, querida Hikari— le dijo Chieko, que agregó con una sonrisa—No eres buena mentirosa, amiga.

—Bueno, es difícil esconder algo de ti—comento Hikari, que dio un suspiro y se rasco la nuca—Tal vez tengas razón sobre mí, que siempre he buscado la aprobación de mi padre.

La joven Cheiko, felicitó a Hikari, por reconocer que tenía problema con su padre. Hikari, agradeció por escucharla y entenderla.

—Oye, deberías disculparte con el chico Oyamada, por lo ocurrido esta mañana—le aconsejo Cheiko a su amiga.

—Sí, pero no se me da bien disculparme—Hikari, bajo su cabeza, tenía mucha vergüenza por el comportamiento que tuvo esa mañana.

—En todo caso, ahora hablemos sobre tu padre—Cheiko, le dijo a su amiga.

Hikari, miro a su amiga, acaso ahora Cheiko, se habían convertido en su psicóloga personal.

Yho, conversaba junto con su amigo Manta, mientras caminaban por la escuela e iban directo al techo, cuando estaban subiendo por las escaleras, escucharon la voz Hikari.

—Es la…—comento en voz baja Manta, para que Hikari, no lo escuchase.

—Tranquilo Manta—comento Yho, que tenía cierta curiosidad por saber de qué hablaba la joven Hikari.

Hikari, empezó a contar a su amiga sobre lo que le sucio, cuando encontró a su padre

—Veras, sucedió hace solo 12 años, cuando decidí conocer a mi padre, ya había descubierto a donde vivía, así que fui a ver a mi padre, y lo encontré, pero cuando pude hablar con él, mi padre, me cerró la puerta en la cara y me rechazo como su hija, eso me hizo pensar que tal vez me aceptaría, si me volviese una delincuente como el—empezó hablar la joven Hikari y agrego—Por eso me hice una sukeban y me comporte como una en el colegio, bueno admito que aun me comporto como una, golpeando a los que me caían mal, saltándome las clases y quebrantando las reglas, como tú lo sabes a veces me ausentaba durante días, para vagar por ahí, después me hice con una banda de sukeban, que compartían cierto rasgo conmigo, eso creía yo, hasta que me traicionaron en el cementerio, bueno desde que me dejaron y casi morí, ha sucedido ciertos he eventos, que me ha dejado pensando sobre mi futuro .

—Entiendo—comento Chieko y sonrió a su amiga—Varias cosas pueden cambiar.

Los chicos, desde su escondite improvisado escuchaban la conversación de Hikari.

—Esta chica, no se ve que sea mala persona—comento en voz baja Yho, que estaba escondido atrás de la puerta.

—Tienes razón—dijo Manta, el cual estaba al lado de su amigo.

Hikari, aún seguía hablando con su compañera sobre lo que estaba pensando.

—Quiero decir, sé que debo cambiar, pero como cambiare una personalidad que ha estado conmigo durante dos años, aunque sea la mayor pandillera juvenil, mi padre no ve va hacer caso, pero y si me hace caso—Hikari, se revolvió el pelo con sus manos y agregó—Tengo mucha dudas, respecto a eso.

—Hikari, tranquila, eso no lo va saber hasta que ocurra—comento Chieko y agrego—Amiga, creo que debes hacer ese cambio y volver a lo que eras antes, una chica energética, habladora y alegre, además de justiciera, si me permite decirlo no te queda mucho el papel de chica mala.

—Puede ser—Hikari, volvió a observar el cielo—Una chica, energética, habladora y alegre, mmm...volver a eso, me tomara tiempo

Chieko, no creía que su amiga se demoraría mucho, ya que lo estaba haciendo desde la mañana, pero para darle animo a Hikari, palmo la espalda de su amiga.

Yho y Manta, escuchaba con curiosidad la conversación. Manta se dio cuenta que no debería a ver juzgado muy mal a la chica.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes, perdiendo el tiempo?—pregunto una voz femenina que para Yho y Manta, era conocida.

—Anna...ve-veras, estamos—Yho, no sabía que decir, estaba muy nervioso

Anna, la prometida de Yho Asakura y una joven de pelo largo y rubio, ella era una itako o sacerdotisa, de cuerpo delgado, piel blanca, sus ojos de color ámbar.

—Espiar, las conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación, incluso en las calles—Hikari, se había dado cuenta de que la espiaban.

Manta, le dio miedo el rostro de enojo que tenía la joven Hikari.

—Dis...disculpa—se disculpó un nervioso Manta, que sudaba a mares

—Hikari—comento Chieko, tratando que su amiga, se tranquilizase.

Hikari, apretó sus puños y aguanto su ira, pero al ver a Manta, se acordó de lo que le había hecho al chico, así que su enojo se convirtió en un sentimiento de culpa, ella bajo hacia donde estaba Manta.

—Enano cabezón—Hikari, miro a Manta.

—S...si—Manta, estaba nervioso, y se pegó a la pared.

—Bueno, yo..dis...—Hikari, trato de disculparse con el chico Oyamada, pero no podía, apretó sus dientes y sus puños y grito—Ha demonios, no puedo hacerlo, maldita sea.

Manta, se asustó a un más al escuchar el grito de la chica, la sukeban, al ver el miedo de Manta, se sintió a un más culpable y miro hacia el suelo.

—Enano cabezón, hablaremos después de clase—Hikari, respiro hondo y bajo por la escalera

Chieko, observo como su amiga se alegaba del lugar, y después de saludar a Anna, siguió a Hikari.

Chieko, pudo alcanzar a Hikari, cuando ella estaba en el baño.

—Hikari—Chieko, se acercó a su amiga, la cual se estaba lavando varias veces la cara.

—Maldita sea, maldita sea—Hikari, se continuaba lavando la cara y después miro a su amiga—Debes creer que soy patética.

—Nada de eso, diste un gran paso—le comentó Chieko a su amiga.

Hikari, le sonrió a su amiga.

Ya había pasado la hora de clases, y Manta, se había reunido con Hikari, Yho, Chieko y Gamma, se encontraba observando lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Que sucede?—preguntó Manta a Hikari.

—Bueno…veraz—Hikari, dio un suspiro y después una reverencia, le dijo a Manta—Disculpa, por lo que sucedió esta mañana.

—He…bueno—Manta, estaba sorprendido por la actitud que había tomado Hikari y con una sonrisa, le dijo a Hikari—Tranquila, yo te perdonó, además también fue mi culpa por llamarte de una forma que no te agradaba.

Hikari, sonrió aliviada por las palabras de Manta, el cual extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de Hikari, la joven ex-sukebanchou, sonrió al ver el gesto amistoso del joven, así que apretó su mano con la de Manta.

—Seamos amigos, entonces—Le comentó Manta a Hikari.

—Claro—Hikari, le sonrió a Manta.

Después de la disculpa de Hikari, el grupo de Yho, Manta y Anna, se separaron de las chicas, y se fueron a sus casas, mientras que Hikari y Chieko, estuvieron hablando durante un tiempo, hasta llegar una plaza, y en ese lugar, se separaron.

—Nos vemos mañana Hikari—Se despidió Chieko de su amiga.

—Claro, nos vemos—Hikari, le sonrió a su amiga.

Hikari, sintió que ese día había sido el mejor, que había tenido en meses, por alguna razón se sentía aliviada.

Al llegar a su casa, se encontró con Piety, la cual estaba sentada en la escalera del templo, la joven mujer, estaba tallando un pequeño tótem de madera.

—Buenas tarde—Saludo Piety a su discípula y agregó —Se te ve contenta, veo que has tenido un buen día.

—Se nota tanto—le contestó una alegre Hikari a Piety.

—Es bueno eso, entonces ya que estas aquí —Piety, guardo su navaja y observó a la chica—Ponte tu abusos, que es hora de hacer ejercicio.

Hikari al escuchar las palabras ejercicio, cambio su sonrisa de alegría a una mueca de dolor al imaginarse el ejercido que iba a realizar.

Unos momentos después, la joven Hikari, que vestía con un su buzo para correr, pantalones largos y de color azul, una camisa blanca de manga corta y una zapatillas negras, estaba corriendo atrás de la moto de Piety.

— ¿Cuantos hay que correr?—preguntó una cansada Hikari.

—10 kilómetros—Le contesto Hikari, concentrada en el camino.

— ¿Qué?, ¿10 kilómetros?—Hikari, estaba sorprendida por la cantidad que debería recorrer y exclamó—Esto es igual a un ejercido militar.

Piety, sonrió al escuchar como su discípula se quejaba.

Después de recorrer 10 kilómetros, pararon frente al cementerio.

—Qué bueno, que ha terminado—Hikari, se sentó en el suelo.

—Bueno, esto aún no termina—Piety, se bajó de la moto y miro el cementerio —Es hora de buscarte un accompanying spirit.

— ¿Un accompanying spirit ?—Hikari, miro curiosa a su maestra.


End file.
